harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
Chapter 6:The End Begins When Keegan and Ventus walked into the Grand Hall,they saw all the participates of the battle getting ready.Making deadly potions,practacing new,effective spells,everything imaginable.They walked down the isles and sat down. "You scared?"Ventus asked a shaking Keegan. "Yeah.What if we die?"Keegan asked,scarcely. "Then we die knowing it was for a cause.Besides,we already fought them off once before." "And had you not been able to apparate then we would of died on that train.And you'll be going up against Carissa Lestrange,a women who only finds entertainment by killing."Keegan said. "And you don't think thats exactly the reason why she should be imprisoned?!She killed my parents!You think i don't want to see her suffer like they probably did?!"Ventus snapped back. "I know you do but you shouldn't do this alone!" "Why not?!She has effected me more than anyone else!"Ventus said. "She may have but that's no reason to face her yourself!"Keegan said. "Who said i am?!I'm sure that Albert will be facing her along with Headmistress Taylor!They don't even want me participating cause they know how badly i want to kill her,how much i want to make her suffer!" "So just because they are going to be 'assisting you' against her,you think you'll win?!Your going up against someone who has greater talent than you and me combined!Not to mention the fact that she was able to escape from being sent to Azkeban just because one of her followers is in the Ministry!"Keegan stated. "How do you know so much about them?!You make it sound like you know everything about them!" "Because they convinced my father to join them and now my dad is imprisoned in Azkeban where he can rot for all i care!"Keegan said.with a angry face. "Is that as bad as them killing your parents?!Is it?!"Ventus snapped back. "I suppose not but all i'm saying is that you shouldn't be fighting her yourself!Even with the assistance of Headmistress Taylor and Albert!"Keegan said.Ventus was then silent.He reached into the small black bag around his waist and pulled out the Black Feather.He then looked down and saw the ring on his necklace.He put the feather back into the bag and grabbed the ring and stared at it.He then looked back at Keegan,who had calmed down. "Help me fight her."Ventus said,still holding the ring. "What???" "Help me fight her.You so worried about me fighting her,help me then.Besides,we are both effected by her and her group.It only makes sense."Ventus said,with a smirk. "I...You..."Keegan then sighed. "Fine.But if we die,i'll kill you myself."Keegan said.Ventus then laughed. "Right.Anyway...look at them."Ventus said,looking at everyone in the hall.Keegan turned around and looked at them.Everyone in the hall was scared.Not knowing if they were going to die or live. "We have to do something.They can't fight this tensed up."Keegan said. Ventus looked down at the ring again.He thought about something.Something that Luna told himHe then smiled. "I know what."Ventus said,standing up. "What?"Keegan said,standing up. Ventus and Keegan walked to the podium.Ventus pulled out his wand. "Hey!Hey everybody!"Ventus yelled.No one looked up.Keegan then pulled out his wand and held it to his throat. "HEY!!!"Keegan yelled.With his wand to his throat,his voice was amplified so load,it was like a tornado right in their ears.Everyone suddenly looked up at Ventus.Keegan quickly put his wand down. "Thanks...So...Your nervous right?"Ventus said.The people all nodded. "Well we are too.But you can't be too nervous.When this happens,you'll be in the middle of this.Everyone will be counting on us to defend there school.This is like a second home to us,a third to me.If your all tensed up during the battle,you'll be too confused from all the spells and lights.You need to loosen up.I know your thinking about if your going to die or not but,at the same time,you just need to know that if you die,you died for a reason.There are some of you here who want to be a Snatcher or be a Professional Duelist but your scared to fight right now.Well this is what it will be like.When your a Snatcher,you hunt down rogue wizards who will kill you in a heartbeat.When your a Professional Duelist,you can also die without even knowing it.Really,this is just our final exam.We have learned countless spells from the best teachers.All of our years here was preparing us for what is expected...the Third Wizarding War.And we are just as responsible as any other wizard for fighting.And right here...right now...this is the start of it.This is where we make our talent go noticed.Where we put out skills to the test."Keegan preached.Everyone then started to loosen up and start agreeing with Keegan. "This may be the beginning of the end,but it's also the beginning of our legacy!I'm not saying we are going to win,but this is a momment that will be remembered for all of Hogwarts history,wether we win or lose!"Keegan finished. Everyone then started clapping.they weren't so tensed up anymore.Ventus and Keegan stared out with a smirk on their face.Headmistress Taylor and Albert had witnessed the entire thing. "Well thank you you guys for those great words.But now it's time.The barrier has been diminished.It will only be a matter of time before the last layer of the shield is gone.So it's we get started.We may have no idea where to go or what to do but it's ime we get an idea.so i'm going to say this.first off,try to avoid using the Killing Curse.Even though we are fighting,we can still go to Azkeban for using that curse.But watch your backs.When this battle starts you keep attacking like there is no tomorrow.And remember one thing...you are in the fight of you lives."Headmistress Taylor explained. She looked out at everyone.Keegan,Ventus,and all the other participates looked at her,waiting for the next move.They all then heard the barrier shatter.They still looked at Headmistress Taylor. "Well...That's the sound.It's time we go.Everyone don't hold back!"Headmistress said. Everyone then marched out of the Grand Hall and into the courtyard.Keegan and Ventus then went to the front of the convoy.They then stared at the New Death Eaters that were on the bridge.It was also there that Carissa Lestrange saw Ventus. "You all see the boy with the ring on the necklace and the black eye...He is mine.I have unfinished business with him."Carissa said,staring at Ventus. "But,Mistress Carissa,are you...are you sure that we...should---"A New Death Eater said. "Are you hesitating to attack Hogwarts?Or is it fear?Fear that your not loyal.I know you haven't been loyal.You have even tried to assassinate me,haven't you?"Carissa interrupted,pulling out her wand. "Umm...Well..." Hehehehe...Caught you.Well now...there is only one thing left to do...return the favor.Everyone watch,are you ready?Hehehehe...Let this be a reminder to all of those who wish not to be loyal...and don't worry.I'll kill your son myself.Hehehehe...AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"Carissa executed a New Death Eater right in front of everyone.Keegan and Ventus looked at what happened and we speechless at what they just saw.she then looked back at Ventus.